


Yamaguchi Probably Doesn't Deserve This

by ymguchi (complex_andhera)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, M/M, nurse!tsukki and medical resident!yamaguchi, tsukishima has a gross crush and decides to make yama suffer because of that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complex_andhera/pseuds/ymguchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has a crush.</p><p>A huge, disgusting, hearts-in-his-eyes, he-sparkles-when-he-smiles, honest-to-god crush on the clumsy guy that ran into him in line at the wannabe Starbucks tucked right inside the entrance of Karasuno General Hospital. </p><p>And get this:of all things, he’s in love with a medical student. That’s right, just another one of the many idiots whose mistakes he needs to fix and who he constantly needs to fetch for rounds, all as a wonderful perk of his job as Karasuno’s head nurse of pediatrics.</p><p>Expect this one has messy hair and bright, brown eyes that can’t be marred by the deep, purplish bags that hang underneath them like amethyst gems in the rough, and oh my god, he’s writing poetry about his fucking eyebags of all things, oh god, does he hate himself. </p><p>He should have just taken a nap in the on call room instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamaguchi Probably Doesn't Deserve This

**Author's Note:**

> A/N The medical descriptions in this fic are so off base sorry its been a while since i volunteered in a hospital. It was also a good opportunity to maybe catch up on grays anatomy, which i may do because a) its more fun than actual research, which is work and b) i haven’t watched it since like last year maybe
> 
> The beginning is kind of slow but i promise it will get more interesting soon!

Tsukishima needs his coffee.

Like, right now.

He’s willing to say that he actually needed it yesterday, because of course, he would be the one to get stuck showing around a bunch of new residents around Karsuno hospital, the only prestigious hospital in the little town that he’s been stuck in since he was in high school, and clearly, being the head nurse of pediatrics and NICU meant that he was practically immortal, that he didn't have any needs or rights and could totally pull off showing off a bunch of idiot, wanna be doctors around right after being on call for 12 hours.

Yeah, it’s no big deal, right?

Who cares if he can’t remember the last time that’s he’s slept in an actual bed?

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying not to look too angry or pissed off like he usually does when he gets called in to work on the weekend, and drags his sorry ass back to the (surprisingly not too long, some good luck for once in his life) line for the popular Starbucks knockoff at the entrance of the giant hospital, silently lamenting the fact that he probably wouldn't be back home till at least 10 today and Charlie, his pet iguana was probably going to starve to death if he didn't text Kuroo and ask him to feed him again. If only none of the idiot medical students managed to piss off one of the patients or fuck up administering an IV (leaving him, the head nurse, to clean up their mess while they scuttled off the lick their wounds in private, away from the jeering comments of their classmates), he could miraculously make it back home before feeding time and maybe even get some dinner before crashing on his couch and sleeping for the next sixteen hours.

When it was his turn to order, he asked for just a plain black coffee with no sugar, and went to stand on the side and gaze out the window that illuminated the city sky at nightfall, tapping his foot impatiently and checking his watch subconsciously every few minutes or so. He thanked the barista who handed him is order with a rare, grateful smile, and took his first sip while trying to block out the thought of twelve or so bratty, sometimes downright clingy not-quite-doctors being under under his care today, to watch over as they tried to show off how just how intelligent they were while also trying not to fuck up even the most basic procedures that they had yet to experience outside of glossy diagrams from textbooks.

Though, Tsukishima could relate to them in a way, he thought wistfully as he stared at the iridescent moon and the stars pulling up behind them (one thing about coming from a small town, if you could get over the sickening, narrow minded ways of thing, was that the night sky almost always looked beautiful. The view would always be clear for him, and maybe that’s enough of a reason to stay put where he is for now).

There was a time when he too wanted to be a medical doctor, a surgeon specifically, wanted nothing more than to spend his days perfecting his sutures and carefully planting life-saving stents in people’s hearts with his long, precise fingers, but that was before the economy went bust and the reality of student loans set in, and it almost impossible for him to get through college even when working two part times jobs and studying in between at any opportunity he got. His brother tried to help, really he did, but he had his own concerns, his own family to look after, and his own life to get on with, and more than anything Tsukishima hated feeling like he was a burden.

Which is why he’s here now, the head nurse of pediatrics at a major city hospital, pulled up from his own bootstraps and now tired out of his mind and almost desperately sipping at his cup of plain coffee and  thinking of nothing more than snagging a (hopefully) empty call room where he can enjoy the silence (that’s the thing about hospitals-people are always on the move, patients and family always need to be transport, there’s a constant whooshing sound all through out the high ceilings building, and the movement never stops, it’s never quiet and a of course, the lack of privacy is always charming) and maybe take a nap before he has to teach some brats how to write a decent prescription and how to not kill a patient by accident (and have him kill them, possibly in retaliation).

He’s looking down, minding his own damn business and staying in his lane, just checking his white i-phone to make sure that no one’s been trying to reach him (all he has is a few text from Akiteru and a preview of some annoying emoticon faces that can only be fucking Kuroo) when a really tall, somewhat nervous looking boy standing in front of him bumps his shoulder). 

He looks up, prepared to be irritated and possible issue a withering remark, when the figure in front of him (he’s tall, almost as tall as Tsukishima is, a rare feat these days, and stop, you’re getting distracted again) trips, stumbles, and reflexively Tsukishima holds up his hands defensively, his body already knows what’s going to happen even if his mind can’t process, and then the stranger flatout falls into him, spurred forward by the first momentary loss of balance and the momentum that is precariously pushing him forward (straight into Tsukishima’s arms, he can feel the boy-barely-man shiver in fear) until they’re both flat on the floor and the cafe is in almost  a pin drop silence, curious customers unable to anything except watch them tumbling to the linoleum in a tangled mess of limbs.

“Hnngh...um…”

The messy, black haired boy (he says almost man, but  he’s still a bit lanky about the arms and shoulders, so for now, boy) pulls away and looks at him with the most sheepish but also sleep deprived expression, furrowed brows and apologetic brown puppy dog, practically dinner plates for eyes.

A demented part of Tsukishima’s brain almost thinks it’s cute, but soon he’s clamoring to get up after the deafening silence of people staring at them is beginning to embarrass him thoroughly, but he’s gentlemanly enough to pull his weight (barely anything at that, this boy’s probably an intern with the shitty way he’s probably eating, or more likely not) off of Tsukishima and also offer him a skinny outstretched palm in order to help him stand up.

Tsukishima is duly stunned-most subordinates are frightened of him on the spot but this guy is full on dabbing his scrubs with napkins at the places where the coffee he was carrying stained him, rubbing the back of his  own neck a little shyly but still getting all up in his personal bubble in order to make up for his blunder. His napkins soak up most of the tarish liquid and leave only faint brown blemishes on his already dark navy blue scrub top, but the boy is standing so close to him and even though the cadence of the coffee shop is returning back to normal, patrons and patients’ family members and overworked doctors all clamoring to get back in line and ignoring the two of them in their own world, Tsukishima can’t shake the feeling of just how normal the whole thing is, and worse he can’t stop staring at the boy-slash-man without an uncharacteristic expression of wonder and almost...contentment?

Like he’s a prize and Tsukishima can’t believe that he’s just  run into him

He doesn’t even resist the boy’s surprisingly gentle touches, but eventually he’s weirded out by himself, especially because still flinches when people he knows touch him without his knowledge, and he just can’t understand why he’s allowing a complete (albeit an adorable, freckled stranger with soft and and even softer looking neck and where the hell are his thoughts going right now???) fucking stranger to touch him so familiarly (he’s even leaning into his touch, and moving closer to hear the little murmurs of apology that the intern mumbles under his breath, what the hell is WRONG with him) and he grabs his wrist, and that gets him to look up in surprise. He blushes rosy but he doesn’t avoid Tsukishima’s piercing gaze, doesn’t look away like Tsukishima expected to, and his eyes widen momentarily, in a weird way this guy is definitely starting to earn his respect.

“What are you doing?” He asks in his usual monotone, determined to get this freckled enigma to leave his life entirely before he does something incredibly, irrevocably sappy, like invite him to move in with him and get married in America, but the boy just looks away now, embarrassed, his wrist twisting frantically in order to get out of Tsukishima’s tight grasp, and, by the looks of it, teleport himself into another dimension and possibly never return.

Tsukishima gets a glimpse of the the name tag pinned crookedly to the right side of the boy-slash-man’s green scrub top. YAMAGUCHI TADASHI is emboldened on it in big letters, and Tsukishima gasps almost inaudibly, that’s definitely one of the names that was on his list of newbie interns to take care of today. He smirks, uses the momentum of the Yamaguchi’s offered wrist to pull himself up and look at him, cool, calm, and collected, a guy actually at his eye level.

“Well, it looks like today’s rounds are going to get interesting,” he lets out, ambiguously.

He doesn’t let go of Yamaguchi’s hand when he’s standing, and now that he looks like he’s truly going to panic and his composure is flying out the window, what is going ON written all over his features, Tsukishima laces their palms together-his, clammy, Yamaguchi’s slightly sweating- and pulls him in for a handshake, dragging him close enough that their torso’s are nearly touching.

He whispers in what he hopes is a menacing, vaguely threatening way, “I’m your attending nurse, Tsukishima Kei….It seems like we’re going to get to know each other very well for the next few hours or so...” and smirking, walks away. He can hear the quaking of the new intern’s shoulders and the knocking of his knees nearly twenty steps away, and he’s almost completely satisfied with himself, as usual. 

This guy thinks he can just be cute and charming and 100% Tsukishima’s type (smart, tanned, a little bit timid, and given to cute reactions when teased by him mercilessly) without him trying to do anything to get rid of this disgusting new infatuation that his lonely brain has decided to spring up now, when he’s at his most sleep deprived state at the end of the day?

This guy thinks that he can just apologetically invade Tsukishima’s space and offer to buy him another coffee and be completely polite and respectful and invade his personal bubble to dab his shirt dry, for Christ’s sake, without Tsukishima doing everything in his artillery of evil to keep any unrequited feelings away from chipping at his perfectly perfected ice prince exterior and get to his sticky, messy, feeling-sy inside, that’s actually as soft as caramel and as sweet as nougat even though nobody else was ever supposed to know?

Tsukishima is going to make him _suffer_ because he made him have _feelings_.


End file.
